theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 1, 2015/Chat log
Cfljony22 don't forget to like fav and sub 5:03 Loving77 hi jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:12 Dragonian King hi guys 5:15 Cfljony22 Hry hey guys 5:16 Dragonian King i'm going to ban peep for not saying hi right away you get a pass because you said it 5:16 Loving77 hiii silly 5:16 Dragonian King you're lucky 5:16 Loving77 lol Sorry I was selling my treasure cards on W101 5:19 Cfljony22 I haven't played w101 in ages 5:19 Dragonian King Whale 101 You are now away. 5:24 Cfljony22 yup You are no longer away. 5:26 Dragonian King peeeeeeeep what's your wizard name 5:27 Loving77 Nicole Unicornblossom 5:28 Dragonian King what about lily 5:31 Loving77 Maria Sparkle-something I'll have to look. Maria SparkleFlower You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:33 Dragonian King thanks i bet you can't guess why i asked 5:35 Loving77 idk 5:37 Cfljony22 Thx for asking for my name silly :'( 5:37 Dragonian King ok jony what's your wizard name 5:38 Cfljony22 Idk 5:39 Dragonian King ... ... 5:39 Loving77 lol 5:40 Cfljony22 this reminds me of that one spongebob episode with patricks wallet 5:42 Dragonian King lol You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:30 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Jony Sup Peep You are no longer away. 6:30 Dragonian King hi lily 6:30 Flower1470 My thumb hurts and idk why so typing is more difficult bc i cant use it 6:32 Dragonian King ooo 6:33 Cfljony22 "Lily has to type a 5 page essay due tomorrow" 6:37 Flower1470 :P You are now away. 6:40 Loving77 hey Lily, do you want to see an extremely out-of-context GX picture? 6:40 Flower1470 um sure 6:40 Loving77 File:GX10.png You are no longer away. 6:41 Dragonian King you're right 6:41 Flower1470 its EATING HIM SAVE HIM 6:45 Loving77 Silly guess what 6:45 Dragonian King what 6:46 Loving77 I drew the art for the 3rd part of Rise of the Berries 6:46 Dragonian King cool :D 6:48 Loving77 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0038.jpg 6:48 Dragonian King LOL You are now away. 6:54 Flower1470 that's funny :P You are no longer away. 6:56 Dragonian King oh yeah you haven't read the whole thing yet have yo you* 6:56 Flower1470 me? 6:59 Dragonian King yeah 7:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:01 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 7:06 Flower1470 ooo 7:15 Cfljony22 baby a triple You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:32 Dragonian King lilyyyyyyy 7:36 Flower1470 what 7:37 Dragonian King you should catch up on gravity falls before you get major spoilered 7:38 Flower1470 yes i agree but after billxdipper fanart i think im purposely delaying it 7:39 Dragonian King yeah those people are weirdos but if it helps you don't meet bill until episode 19 of season 1? 7:40 Flower1470 :P 7:40 Dragonian King (shrug) i'm rewatching the entire show while i wait for the new episode 7:41 Cfljony22 whos bill 7:43 Dragonian King http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Cipher 7:44 Cfljony22 oh the illuminati? 7:44 Dragonian King yeah FANCY illuminati 7:45 Cfljony22 actually its the like a sir illuminati get your facts right 7:46 Dragonian King he's not really a sir though he just has a bowtie and a cool hat 7:46 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:53 Dragonian King wow it's almost whale week 7:54 Flower1470 yup 7:55 Cfljony22 its also almost chrismas almost :'(\ 7:58 Dragonian King no it's not not even close we still have 176 days, 5 hours, 1 minute, and 30 seconds to go Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:14 Flower1470 ooo You are no longer away. 8:19 Dragonian King hey lily how does fart bumblesnack sound for a wizard name You are now away. 8:30 Flower1470 (yes) Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 8:49 Dragonian King wb 8:50 Cfljony22 back You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015